


Gentle Hands

by gutsandgarters



Series: Snape one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandgarters/pseuds/gutsandgarters
Summary: It's in a marauders nature to wander about after hours - but Remus finds more than he bargains for the night before the full moon...





	Gentle Hands

It was the night before the full moon and Remus had been feeling restless. His senses were heightened and his body ready for the transformation after a month of preparing. His friends were all too familiar with Remus's lone wanderings the night before they set upon the shrieking shack. Besides, the Gryffindor common room seemed more unbearable than usual tonight. Peter was anxious, they had a Transfiguration test tomorrow that no one else seemed concerned with and the worry in him was beginning to irritate Remus. James was curled up on the sofa before the fire with Lily, their public displays of affection becoming more prolific by the day. Finally Sirius was being as loud as possible about his most recent sexual escapades, no doubt to offset the lack of attention from a preoccupied James and Peter. Before he got too irate, Remus had nodded at the fellow marauders in a knowing fashion, and hopped through the portrait hole. James had offered him his cloak, and Sirius the map but he had declined both - his sense of smell and hearing were at their peak tonight - no teachers prowling the halls would come near him without him sensing them first, and after all, even regular students could smell Filch before they could see him. 

The corridors were soothing to his restless soul, cool and quiet he could let his mind wander freely. He flitted from school work (NEWT's were fast approaching, but with a little Padfoot and Prongs magic he wasn't too concerned) and most students had turned their thoughts to the future. James and Lily were set on moving in together, and Sirius moving out of the family home to get himself a suitable bachelor pad - Remus dread to think what depravities might ensue if Sirius really did get his own place. Somewhere amongst his musings there was a small flame of envy. As his friends looked to the future he couldn't help feel trapped, and that the small safe illusion Hogwarts had created was about to disappear around him - Werewolves didn't have the best prospects in the workplace, but if worst came to worst James did keep insisting he'd always wanted a pet dog... The thought of living with him and Lily seemed unbearable at the moment, the not-so-secret kisses and the hushed sweet nothings passing between them - another thing Remus feared he would never have, companionship. When did you tell a sexual partner you were a werewolf? Before surely? Or after else there would never be an event to happen? He was 18 and barely been kissed - and even then with only a handful of muggles back home (and Sirius once in an out of control game of truth or dare...) He didn't dare get close enough to a Hogwarts student lest _feelings_ become involved, and his secret risked exposing. 

His meanderings had brought him to the 5th floor corridor, his feet leading him towards the astronomy tower - perhaps the wolf in him wished to taste fresh air before tomorrow night. Besides it was a clear night outside, the stars would be spectacular. Apart from the secret scurry of a few house elves about their business, Remus hadn't heard anything until he passed the boys toilets on his way to the winding stairs. There was a grunt of pain, and a frustrated sob, followed by some agonised gasping. He stopped straight away, and checking his watch saw already it was 11pm. He slipped his wand out and slowly stepped into the bathroom. 

The lights were low but his eyes keen, and he could see someone slumped on the floor staring at their lap. There was a smell of sweat and frustration to the air, and something else that caught in his nose he couldn't quite place... the distraction led him to slip down a marble step and startle the student in front of him. Greasy hair fell into a pained face, teeth gritted and a bead of sweat on his hooked nose. His robes he threw over his lap and his wand instantly pointed at the entrance. Remus didn't lower his wand - the two of them had never had any direct animosity aside from an orchestrated event by Sirius in third year... but he didn't put it past Snape to react badly to seeing him. 

"What do you want?" Snape spat out, his voice sounded pained and his eyes darted around the room. 

"It's just me" Remus replied, instantly recognising how Snape searched for any other threats. "I could hear you from the hall... are you ok?"

"My welfare is hardly your concern Lupin. Get out" he hissed, and Remus noticed how heavily Snape was panting. 

"You don't smell right" Remus blurted out - whatever it was in the air was beginning to grate on his senses just as the common room had. 

"I... beg your pardon?" Snape stammered, clearly taken back. Remus took a moment of how best to explain himself before remembering Snape knew more than he should have, so there was little harm in telling the truth.

"It's the full moon tomorrow and my senses are, a little on edge. You don't smell right, and you don't sound right. Something's happened to you" he rushed out, and noticed they both still had their wands raised. 

"It's nothing, and it's none of your concern I ass-AARGHH" Snape cried out, as he'd tried to stand, wand raised and robes wrapped around him, he slid back to the floor, and held the fabric away from himself again. 

"You're in pain!" Remus exclaimed walking closed, his concern now overriding his worry about being hexed. He'd seen Snape take his fair share of hexes and punches to know if he was in this much pain, it must be serious. Despite his cries of _'don't come any closer' _Snape did nothing to stop Remus walking right up to him and squatting down in front of him. 

"Look let me help-" Remus started before he was cut off, 

"You can't. Not you" Snape said petulantly, and looked off to avoid meeting his eye. Remus huffed and sat cross legged in front of him, patiently waiting. Snape's face blushed a little redder as he realised Remus might have been his only hope. "It was the other de- the other Slytherins" he corrected quickly. "They seemed to find it hilarious I haven't, done certain things, with another person" he sounded mortified, and was talking quietly as if that might make it less embarrassing. "So they thought they'd, um, attach, um, something to uh, spur me into action, so to speak. 'Get some use out of it' as they put it. Before, you know, we leave Hogwarts." the words tumbled clumsily out of the otherwise eloquent mouth. He was resolutely staring at the ceiling, his wand arm lay against the floor, no threat, and his other arm covering his lap with his robes. 

Remus felt his face flush, this was far out of his area of expertise. But he could see the shame in Snape's eyes and the tears forming in the corners, and could see how easily this could have been him, should the sorting hat have switched their prospective houses. He couldn't quite fathom what on earth had been 'attached' to Snape and his mind thought up a horror show of contraptions. A moment passed between them before he decided to say "Well let's have a look then... see if I can help" his words sounding much more confident than he felt. Snape didn't move and continued to stare at the ceiling, his left hand rolling the fabric of his robes between them. Slowly, Remus took the robes from him and pulled them aside to see what the fuss was all about. 

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Snape's cock - his underwear was around his knees and his shirt bunched up around his waist. The thing looked huge... engorged probably being the best word. And angry - it was a deep shade of red and swollen. Around the base of it fitted a thin, silver ring that appeared to have no clasp or decoration. Below, he could see the shadow of his balls and the curve of his pale thighs running into the bump of his ass. Remus realised he'd bee silent for a moment taking the sight of it in, and realised his heart rate at revved up a notch, and his own crotch grew uncomfortably warm. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and settled on "So uh, what _is_ that?"

"Its _obviously_ a cock ring, Lupin" Snape forced through gritted teeth.

"Why, why don't you take it off? Remus asked

"_Fucking genius._" Snape seethed. "Why didn't I think of that??"

"Alright alright" Remus snapped. "I meant why can't you take it off"

There was a pause between them and Snape huffed looking thoroughly defeated - not something Remus had ever seen on the other boy before.

"Because it's enchanted" He murmured, just loud enough to hear. "It won't come off until..." and he trailed off. 

"Didn't catch that last bit Snape" Remus snarked at him, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so impatient. Snape closed his eyes and turned his face away from Remus, the whole ordeal clearly too embarrassing for him. 

"It won't come off until I've..." he cast around looking for the word. "Ejaculated" he settled on. Remus went to open his mouth before Snape cut him off "And it's enchanted so that the wearer can't... finish the job. Believe me it's been three hours I've tried." He sounded exasperated. 

"Right so.. that means... I need to" Remus came to the solution to Snape's problem just as he spoke over him again. 

"Look, just go. Forget you saw this. PLEASE forget you saw this. I will figure out a counter curse. And we will never, _ever_ speak of this to anyone." Snape said, with more confidence than anything he had before that night. Remus was torn, tempted to go as he felt so very far out of his depth, but so sorely tempted to stay as he wanted to feel another man in his own hand. Indecision had often been his downfall, but tonight he felt more feral than the rest of the month, and there was a hunger in the wolf Remus had not felt pull at him before. He suddenly felt the need to say something before this moment slipped away.

"Severus" Remus said, "any longer and you're going to have some serious damage there, and I'm not sure it's something Madam P is going to fix without gossiping it to the entire Hogwarts staff" Snape's face went redder if possible. "And as someone who also hasn't had chance to 'get any use out of it', it would be shame to have it ruined before you've... you know" Remus finished lamely, having attempted to put Snape a bit more at ease. Despite the awkward delivery Snape met his gaze. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. Remus smiled warmly at him, and nodded. "Thank you..." Snape said, barely more than a whisper, and closed his eyes. 

Suddenly feeling nervous, Remus shifted closer and reached out for him. He took Snape's cock in his hand and gently squeezed up and down his length. Snape took a sharp intake of breath and a whimper escaped his lips. Remus hesitated. "Does it hurt?" he asked cautiously, Snape instantly shook his head with vigour. 

"So good..." he groaned, and Remus once again set to stroking him. Within seconds Snape's body had transformed as he relaxed back against the cool wall behind him, head rolling back and he surreptitiously spread his legs a little wider. Remus licked his lips and he took the image of Snape in, he looked delicious. His head back, he could see the lines of his neck and the soft pulsing of an ever quickening pulse beneath the porcelain skin. The warmth spreading between Remus's legs had grown to a hardness and he knew he was going to be thinking about this when he got back to his bed later.. and possibly for the next how ever many nights. Snape looked to be in ecstasy as Remus quickened his stroke, small moans of pleasure escaping his lips and hips beginning to twitch into Remus' grasp. His fists started to tighten, his wand discarded on the floor and then a 'yes' flew from his lips, and Remus recognised the arching of his back and writhing of his muscles before he gasped "Remus I'm gonna.." and then cried out, as he pulsed over Remus' fist. Snape sagged back to the wall and let out a groan of relief, before coming to his senses and sliding the ring off as quickly as he could - there was a satisfying 'tink!' as it hit the tiled floor and rolled away.

Remus felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. All he wanted was to dive forward and pin the other boy beneath him, crush their lips together and grind against him to find his own release. But he was afraid of crossing a line - he held all the cards at the moment, he had helped Snape when he had desperately needed it, in an undeniably embarrassing situation. He had seen Snape at his most vulnerable and he wasn't sure he was willing to give the other boy the same power. That's what his head told him, the pulsing in his cock said otherwise as he hungered for more. 

Snape quickly came to his senses and pulled his boxers back up to regain some dignity, and stood up to dress his robes again and straighten himself out. He looked down at Remus who was still kneeling there and opened his mouth to say something, when an entirely different expression came over him. No longer looking sheepish, he raised a cocky eyebrow at Remus, and smirked down at him. 

"Well well well Lupin. That wasn't all work and no play for you was it?" he quipped, and Remus followed his gaze down to where his robes were tenting over his rock hard cock. Remus instantly covered his lap with his hands to try and disguise what was too late to deny. He began to stammer as he looked back up at Snape, and started to feel unsettled with the other boy leering over him. There was a strange expression on Snape's face, and he raised his gaze to check the door and the rest of the room. His gaze hardened as he clearly came to a decision and dropped to his knees to come face to face with Remus. "It would be awfully rude of me to leave without thanking you" he said breathily, searching Remus' face for his reaction. 

Remus had no idea what to say, his mind was telling him to run now, but the animal side of him ached for another's touch and he stayed there frozen in place. Snape's hands found the bottom of his robe, and he ran them delicately up Remus' thighs until he reached the waistband of his underwear. They held each others gaze, and slowly Snape pulled aside Remus' clothes reveal his hard cock. When Remus didn't say a word, Snape began to stroke him. 

Remus rolled his head back and closed his eyes, an indulgent groan leaving him. Snape's hand felt strange on him, but so _good_. He felt the pleasure start to coil in the pit of his stomach and he slowly rocked with the motion. Snape was being slow and relaxed, he was in no rush and Remus was revelling in his administrations, enjoying every second and getting lost in the moment, which is why it was a shock to suddenly feel hot and wet envelope his cock and suck. 

"Fuuuuck" Remus cried out, suddenly sitting up. Snape instantly pulled away and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I just wanted to-"

"Don't you _dare_ stop" Remus growled, "_SO _good" he added, having brought a hand up to Snape's hair and already tugging him back down. That sweet heat took him again and he kept Snape's hair wrapped in his fist. He started thrusting into Snape's mouth as he felt himself getting higher.. and higher.. "So close..." he murmured, "Sev I'm getting close" he warned, as the dark haired boy started to suck him harder. Remus cried out as he pulsed into Snape's mouth, his orgasm catching him as he rode the pleasure out. Panting he slowly came down from his high and Snape sat up wiping his mouth, Remus' hand still tangled in his hair. Without thinking Remus pulled the other boy closer and crushed their lips together. He could taste himself in Snape's mouth but he didn't care, the other boy tasted so good, and for a moment he was lost... 

An owl hooting outside jerked them both back to their sense, and they sprung apart, Remus dressing himself and Snape smoothing his hair down before collecting the silver ring back up off the floor. Then, there was an awkwardness between them as they stood several feet apart, the lustful spell seemingly broken between them.

"This is.. this is our secret, right Severus?" Remus said firmly. It wasn't a question. 

"Of course" Snape snapped, composing himself, and a wry smile fell upon his lips. "Our little secret" he purred back at him. Remus felt safe in the knowledge that Snape wouldn't want anyone to know about this anymore than he did. With a curt nod one might give at the end of the business meeting Remus spun on his heel and headed for the door. 

"The night before the full moon you say?" Snape shot after him, and Remus could hear the curiosity in his voice. At the door, Remus turned to face him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Heightened senses you say?"

"... yes". 

Snape waved his hand as if dismissing him. "Until next time then Remus" he said smiling. 

Remus gave him a feral grin from the door and winked at him. "Until next time!"


End file.
